Napoleon von Nicea
Napoleon von Nicea, Emperor of Napolia Napoleon von Nicea, a current claimant to the Koheiwan throne finds himself upon the throne of Napolia instead. His incredible wealth, lust for power, ambition and military skill has earnt him fame worldwide despite controlling such a pitiful nation. The Richest Man in Koheiwa Napoleon von Nicea was initially a wealthy businessman who had inherited his father's already-multi million Ruschel business and turned it into a multi billion one- the first of its kind. He specifically held a strong monopoly over Southern Koheiwa. Claimant to the Koheiwan Throne Originally with the surname Gunther, Napoleon used his immense wealth to hire the best geneticists and historians to uncover his roots and his entire family tree- just for fun. However, it stopped being fun when he received the results. It turns out that he is in fact a direct descendant of the old Latnein rulers! By his own logic, this puts him as the true ruler of Koheiwa- Koheiwa being the successor state of the Latnein Empire. He demanded all to refer to him not as Napoleon Gunther, but as Napoleon von Nicea- As he declared himself the Emperor of Koheiwa. On all documents he would rename himself Napoleon von Nicea. His obsession became immense- his wife left him over it. He managed to gather supporters who longed for the days of the Latnein Empire and the end to the disastrous rule of Anastasia. The Nice Uprising Napoleon had used his incredible wealth to gather, fund and train a sizeable private army, who fought for him for reason from just money to genuine belief he is the real leader of Koheiwa. Whatever the reason they followed him, they rose up on his orders in the city of Nice in an attempted putsch in 1912. The plan was for the city to be taken, then all other cities would slowly fall one-by-one by either his army capturing them or upset locals kick out the Royal Garrison and pledge their loyalty to the young billionaire. However, the plan failed as journalists who had infiltrated the private army leaked the information to the local garrison. The coup failed before it had even begun. The Royal Court of Koheiwa thereby exiled Napoleon from the country. Journey to the Land of Chaos Napolia was in a bad state. Its king had practically no control over what went on within his lands and was constantly caught up in scandal after scandal. It was often considered the Land of Chaos for how archaic the country was. Napoleon saw this and rather than seeing it as the dreadful place everyone else saw, he saw it as his new homeland. He rallied his men, gathered funds from his practically infinite offshore accounts and made a great journey by sea to Napolia in 1913 from his exile in Gotha. Napolia's defence consisted of disgruntled locals and small bandit gangs. It stood no chance against the elite trained private mercenary army of Napoleon. After securing a small beachhead on the country and constructing a base of operations, Napoleon traveled to the capital of Napolia and met with the King himself. The Napolia Purchase Napoleon offered the King two options- Accept 1.5 billion Ruschels and 10% of the shares in Napoleon's businesses and leave the country forever or have his head on a pike by that time next week. The weak and corrupt king knew exactly which option he would choose. By sunrise the following day, Napoleon's vast private army had swept through the entire nation putting any civilian at ease and putting any criminal down. The Emperor-in-Exile Napoleon still holds a claim on the throne of Koheiwa to this very day. His vast wealth keeps his own country of Napolia in check and his private army is incredulously loyal to him. He is a fair ruler to his people and is much preferred to the drunk king in charge before. He is, however, called by any person other than his supporters and his citizens a complete mad man. A billionaire who claims the throne of an entire country over the basis that he thinks he is related to rulers from over a thousand years ago? There is no wonder as to why they think this. The First Omerlap Invasion Napoleon's skill would be tested in 1917 by the Knights of Omerlap. The ruling Grand-Knight of Omerlap, Paul-John I had long held dismay for Napoleon's seizure of Napolia, claiming that he had committed the deadly sin of Greed and that he had used his wealth to get in power of the nation instead of being chosen by God, as the previous kings had been. So close to Omerlap's borders, too, the stability and security of Napolia was vital to the Paul-John stratagem. On the 15th of July, Omerlap knights crossed into Napolia's borders. The invasion, however, would be beat back in a matter of weeks as by the 20th of August they had been pushed back into Omerlap. This amazing victory is almost entirely credited by experts to Napoleon's incredible strategic skill, despite never seeing combat. The invasion was soon called off by Paul-John with no consequences to either side. The Second Omerlap Invasion Omerlap had not forgotten what had happened. In 1921, Napoleon would be tested once more as Omerlap invades- this time in a so-called "Holy Alliance" with Roma. Despite being vastly out-numbered and out-gunned, Napoleon still achieved victory with his incredible strategic skill. This time, however, he would refuse white peace and would see significant territories from Roma annexed into Napolia as "Buffer Regions". The Enigmatic Emperor The Emperor seems to be a complete enigma- considered one of the greatest generals of the time despite having no prior military knowledge, incredible know-how on how run a state and amazing efficiency in doing it single-handedly. The Billionaire Emperor continues to sit on his precious Napolia, training an elite private force, a grand airforce and a navy unrivaled by any. One day, he may achieve all three of these and with good timing he could once again try to seize Koheiwa and succeed this time- Reforming the Latnein Empire under his name. Category:Biographies Category:European Biographies